15 Years Later
by TeamAustin
Summary: What If we Go 15 Years after Remember me? What Happened? Did anything Change at this Time? Family is re-united again But Each Member of this Family followed His Dreams, Did They Settle down and become Mature? NO WAY They're Rocky and CeCe well Find out There :) Enjoy


"Babe I'm Home"

"Well...Hey Sweetie"

"Hey" My Husband said then He kissed me a quick kiss, Yea I'm a Businesswoman Married to a Lovely Businessman, He just came back from Work, He is someone You won't expect Yes He is the One and Only Logan Hunter, I can't Believe My Name is Rocky Hunter. Back When I was 15 ,we dated Once then Broke up and At That Moment I never thought I'd Love him ever again but When I went to college I Chose Business Administration, And Boom I Found Logan there too and I also sat Next to him because He Changed When He was at College His Hair was Short so I Didn't recognize him But He Recognized me, I Didn't Change at that Time, Then We Went on a date and Kissed then He Proposed at Crusty's in front of my Family and His.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes" I said, smiling at him then we walked to the living room, we both sat on the Couch, We Smiled at Each other.

"Where are the Kids?" He said Smiling at me, He Loved them a lot more like, any father in the World.

"Dad" Adam said as he ran down the stairs and Throw Himself at Logan I smiled at them then He got up again, Adam was 9 years Old, He looked a lot Like Logan, He even Had his Long Hair Like the one Logan had When He was Younger But He Had my Eyes, He played soccer and Baseball, He tried to Play Basketball But It wasn't his thing, The Difference between Logan and Adam is that Adam Hates Skateboarding, He really Hates it unlike His Sister, Here she comes.

"Daddy?" McKenzie said She walked slowly down stairs, She is 7 Years Old, She held a doll in her Left Hand Yea She was a left-y, She had My Hair Color and my Eyes but She still had something that made her look like Logan, She loves Skateboarding, Logan taught her a few months and She loved it and She Plays Tennis too, She gets good marks Like me The Problem is She is very Sensitive.

"Yeah Mac?" Logan said, That was McKenzie's nickname.

"What do you think of my doll?" She asked her father, It was a Blonde Doll, It was wearing a pink dress.

"Its Lovely" He Answered then gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to the Kitchen, We ate for about 15 to 20 minutes then I went to My Bedroom Logan was There He was Sleeping on our Bed With an Shirt which he went to work with but He unbuttoned and Black Trousers I can tell that He was Tired, Then I lied beside him then I Opened My Laptop, I Did some work on it then remembered an Old Friend who was Online, CeCe! I Video called her after few seconds She answered.

"CECE!" I said with a huge smile, I Haven't seen her since Forever, When She Graduated, She went to College, then she quit it, She said it wasn't her Goal, her aim, Then She made a decision that was so Hard and unexpectedly her mother agreed on that, She decided She went to go all around the World, She is writing a Journal She went to Europe and Africa I remember that She was sending me Postcards from France, Egypt, Spain and a lot of Countries but she came to visit every 6 Months.

"H-hey" The Voice wasn't clear "Can You Hear me?" She asked.

"Yea I can." I said, She Didn't reply "Hello?" I asked.

"Okay Now I can hear you?" She said, The Voice quality was Better then I bet She was India Because I can see Taj Mahal behind her "I'm in India right now" She continued

"I Can see that" I said then Logan woke up, He gave me a kiss on the cheek but then He Noticed that CeCe can see us.

"Hey Sissy" He said with an annoyed voice.

"Logan" She said then She looked away, Then they both laughed it off.

"Remember when we used to do that, When we were Lil" He said with a smile.

"Yeah" She said smiling at me and Logan, "Oh Rocky I Have some news" She said with a huge smile.

"What?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"I Got Engaged" She said then she half screamed, When I heard that, My Jaw was down and I looked at Logan He did the same thing, How Come see can Get Engaged without telling me before it, Is he a Spanish Guy or An Indian or maybe English their accent is Cute.

"To Whom?" I asked with a serious face.

"He Better be a good Dude" Logan said, He cared about CeCe Just like If He was her Older Brother, They Could have been Siblings but Georgia and Jeremy Didn't get married.

"Hey Baybees" Someone appeared, It was Gunther, CeCe is Gunther's Fiancee oh well They're a Perfect match, but What is his Job? Is he still that coward that I met 15 Years go I fajed a smile.

"We met in Malaysia, We Kissed and We got Engaged at Thailand" She said with a smile then He kissed CeCe's Cheek and She blushed.

"What's your Job?" Logan asked.

"I Own a restaurant in Malaysia and sometimes I write books" Gunther said "Oh How's Tinka?" He asked.

"Great" I said, "She is A Model and She is married to Ty well of course you know" I said

"Yeah" Gunther said, He Didn't seem to know that news, Well He was the one who left.

"Oh Yeah We Will Get Married in Chicago then we will Have our Honeymoon in Japan then we will continue Travelling" Gunther said with a smile.

"So We Will be Back in 3 weeks to get Married" CeCe said "Where are Adam and Mac?" CeCe asked.

"Kids!" I yelled.

"Yea Mom?" Adam Opened the door with a frown but His Frown turned into a smile when he saw CeCe on my Laptop screen "Mac! Aunt CeCe is Online" He yelled with excitement and CeCe smiled when she heard that, They Sure loved CeCe.

"Aunt CeCe!" Mac ran inside the room "How You Doin?" Mac asked.

"I'm in India, and I miss you all" She said with a 5 year Old voice and then Gunther and CeCe laughed, so did the Kids.

"Aunt CeCe we will be back in 3 weeks" Logan said and the Kids smiled and after few chats they left the room.

"Okay Now we gotta go because we're late for our flight Bye" She said then She closed. Me and Logan kissed after a smile.

**Well That's It For Chapter one, I Hope you liked it and I'm Planning on doing more**


End file.
